


I Was Meant For You

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: GENERAL AUDIENCE PG13Angst, Post Break-UpWINCESTBefore Season 12 Finale. Story is based off a song. You will guess it quite easily. I posted the song in the notes at the end. Enjoy!





	I Was Meant For You

I wake up to the alarm clock screaming at me it's 6am. "Okay! Okay. I've got it!" I get up and turn it off. I then remember I'm alone.

I flop back down on the motel bed and stare at the ceiling. I remember the dream I was having. Sam and I in the Impala doing 90mph. His hand in mine. We're in our early 20's and we have the whole world by the balls. No demons, angel's, apocalypse or even monsters. Just us and the open road. It's amazing how things change.

I sit up on the side of the bed. How could I have been so thoughtless? Replaying my stupidity over and over in my mind. It was a moment of weakness.

I get up and take my shower. I picture Sam as I'm bathing. His hands washing me. His lips kissing me as I stroke my soap covered length. As I climax I fall apart. I let the water from the shower mix with my tears. Wash away my cum and my sorrow. I finish bathing and exit the shower feeling a little better. I might get through today.

I'm almost dressed when Cas appears. I pull my pistol. In my deepest, most angry voice, I stand up and tell that home wrecker, "Leave."

Cas has his hands up, backing away. "Dean. I'm sorry."

I pull back the slide on my gun, chambering a round. "This might not kill you, but it will hurt. Go!"

"Sam is a wreck without you Dean. He needs you." Cas is speaking fast.

"He can speak for himself when he's ready. We don't need you. You've done enough! Go!" I have angry tears and my hand is ready to pull the trigger.

Cas vanishes. I toss the gun on the table. I then sit back down to collect my thoughts. Fucking angel. Sam and I were just fine. Cas worms his way into my heart and suddenly I'm torn. My feelings for Cas lead me astray. Sam catches me and Cas kissing and that's it. He can't trust me anymore. Can I blame him? So here I am living in hotels again.

Sam starts to pack a bag and says he's leaving. I refused to let him leave. That bunker's his home as much as it is mine. I swore to myself when we moved in and I made our first meal in our kitchen; I will never force Sam to leave our home unless it's an emergency. I love him too much. I had a home as a boy for 4 years. He never did. At least not a home without 4 wheels on it or a flashing neon sign out the window. That bunker is our legacy. His legacy. So, I left.

I pick up my cell phone. No new messages or missed calls.

I get my boots on and head out for breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon and maple syrup. I sip at my coffee while I make a smiley face out of my breakfast. I can't seem to smile back. I mumble to my breakfast, "At least one of us is happy." I eat the smiling bacon. "Was happy." I finish my breakfast.

I stop by a news stand on my way back to the hotel. I grab a few papers from cities within a couple hundred miles radius.

I return to my new place of residence. For once, I don't leave my key in the door. I'm so use to Sam making all the food runs. I guess I got spoiled.

I set my papers down and go brush my teeth. A few spots hit the mirror. I grin as I wipe them off. Sammy hates that. I use the toilet and notice my wet towels on the floor. When I finish, I pick them up and place them over the tub for the maid to collect. Damn. Sammy really does have me trained. I even make the bed. Ffs, someone help!

I checked my phone again. Mom called. No message. I call her back. It goes to voice mail. I hang up and call Ketch. "Hey, is my mom around?" ... "Yes, I'm aware she has a phone. She's not answering." ... "She called me 15 minutes ago." ... "Fine. Just have her call me when she gets back from her walk." I hang up on the arrogant prick.

I take a drink from my coffee that I brought back with me from the restaurant. It's already cold. "Damn it! I hate those British Men of Letter asshats! What the hell are you doing with those ass clowns mom!" I sigh.

My cold coffee won't give me any answers, so I dump it and start looking through my newspapers for a case. Something to take my mind off of Sammy.

I find it. A case not far from where I am. Paper says a man was found mauled by a wild animal. Only tore out his chest. Left woman alive and she claims another man did it.

I get to the morgue and sure enough it's a werewolf case. Heart completely gone. I look at the man laying on the slab. Early 30's. Whole life ahead of him and suddenly his heart's been ripped to shreds. I know how he feels.

I talked to his widow and did my research. I located the werewolf and 2 others not far from where the victim died.

I grabbed my pistol and the magazine full of silver bullets. I slide it into place and chamber a round before stepping out of Baby into the pouring rain. I slide the pistol into my pocket, then put on my coat. I run up to the residence. Once hidden in the shadows, I draw my weapon. I wait. They emerge from the house. Heading for their car, I open fire. All three are dead. I go over and shoot each in the heart to make sure.

I take each body out back and light them using lighter fluid and gasoline. Luckily the rain slowed to a drizzle. I finished the clean up. Without Sam it's a lot harder. I miss his touches and quick kisses in between chores. I refocus and get the job done.

  
I go back to the hotel and clean up. Grab a bite to eat and some beer. Bring some beer back with me to the hotel. I sit back with a beer and watch cable alone in bed. I found "Young Frankenstein" and watched it. This movie normally made me laugh so much. Why am I crying and constantly looking to my right? It's one of his favorite... our favorite movies.

I hug a pillow and ignore the TV. I keep thinking about calling Sam. If I did, what could I say? Same old shit I always say. "Broken record." He'd say. "Well Sam, hearts are broken every day."

I turn the TV off and get up. My head hurts. I go splash water in my face and notice the cap from the tooth paste is on the opposite side of the sink from the tube. Sam would bitch. I brush my teeth and replace the cap properly. Yet again, I wipe all the spots off the mirror.

I get undressed down to socks and boxer briefs. Can't sleep with clothes on. It's hard to sleep without Sammy's chest under me. His breath near me. His heartbeat... okay. Enough. I turn off the light.

I toss and turn. I turn the light on. I grab the one book sure to knock me out. It's a book on hexes and how to break them. Practical magic. After a few chapters, I start to feel drowsy. I set the book down and turn off the light.

I grab the pillow next to me and curl up around it on my side. I cover up and close my eyes. In my mind, I'm holding Sammy. I'm whispering into his ear. "Sammy, I know you love me. Soon you'll see, you're meant for me and I'm meant for you." I fall into a fitful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON THIS SONG:  
> (Note: I don't own any rights to this song. All rights belong to Jewel.)
> 
> JEWEL - "You Were Meant For Me"
> 
> I hear the clock, it's six A.M.  
> I feel so far from where I've been  
> I got my eggs, I got my pancakes too  
> I got my maple syrup, everything but you.
> 
> I break the yolks and make a smiley face  
> I kinda like it in my brand new place  
> Wipe the spots up off the mirror  
> Don't leave the keys in the door  
> I never put wet towels on the floor anymore 'cause
> 
> [Chorus:]  
> Dreams last so long  
> Even after you're gone  
> I know that you love me  
> And soon you will see  
> You were meant for me  
> And I was meant for you.
> 
> I called my momma, she was out for a walk  
> Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk  
> So I picked up the paper, it was more bad news  
> More hearts being broken or people being used
> 
> Put on my coat in the pouring rain  
> I saw a movie it just wasn't the same  
> 'Cause it was happy or I was sad  
> And it made me miss you oh so bad 'cause
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> I go about my business, I'm doing fine  
> Besides what would I say if I had you on the line?  
> Same old story, not much to say  
> Hearts are broken, everyday.
> 
> I brush my teeth, I put the cap back on  
> I know you hate it when I leave the light on  
> I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down.  
> And then I take a deep breath and a good look around
> 
> Put on my pj's and hop into bed  
> I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead  
> I try and tell myself it'll all be alright  
> I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> Yeah, you were meant for me and I was meant for you.


End file.
